Turin
"I might be the only real friend Dutch has" -Turin Turin is a recurring character appearing in Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Season 4, amd Season 5 of Killjoys. He is portrayed by actor Patrick Garrow. Biography Commander Alfred Olyevich TurinThe Wolf You Feed is a senior officer of the RAC. He is a liaison with the Company and briefs Reclamation Agents on high level warrants or deals with them in disciplinary matters.Bangarang His RAC call sign is F-Kilo-9-4-6-R. He has had to discipline Dutch and her team on multiple occasions.BangarangEnemy Khlyen He doesn't trust the team's allegiance to the RAC and has noted that Dutch's file has been Marked for the Red 17 program. He personally manages high-level and politically important warrants, such as when he briefs the Killjoys assembled for a Black Warrant that their objective is to capture Big Joe a much loved and respected former Killjoy. Once Joe is captured he defends Joe from the Company who wants him imprisoned. Unfortunately, there is a lot of tension between the RAC and The Company which prevents Turin from doing much to help Joe. He knows how bad prisons are for Killjoys and instead puts a mercy Level Five Kill Warrant on Joe.One Blood Turin is skeptical that "Team Awesome Force" wants to break up. D'avin however is able to sell the story using his attack on Dutch and Johnny as a basis for the lie. Turin proceeds to dissolve the team. He remains skeptical and is proven right when power in the RAC goes out. He captures D'avin and tortures him for information until D'avin manages to escape. As the team is leaving the RAC Cruiser, Dutch is left behind and Turin shoots her, hoping to lure in whoever is protecting her. He does and gets stabbed by Khlyen who drags him off.Enemy Khlyen The Killjoys believe that Turin was killed by Khlyen and are surprised when he shows up to decide whether they should be reinstated as a team. Turin still doesn't trust the team but reinstates their status and then issues them a warrant to recover escaped prisoners in Old Town. After that mission he secretly confronts the team and lets them know that he believes the RAC has been taken over by Level 6 agents and wants them work with him to figure out what is going on.Wild, Wild Westerley Once the team agrees to work with him, they not only get the normal types of warrants they normally would have, he begins to provide various warrants that help investigate Khlyen, Red 17, and Level 6 Agents.ShaftSchooled Personality Turin abides by the rules and doesn't like when others don't especially when they get away with it. He is suspicious by nature and could be described as having no sense of humor. He seems to have a problem with Dutch and her team as they are rule breakers. Appearances References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Reclamation Agents Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters